Two different memories
by moonfaechild
Summary: Izaya is feeling lonely during a stormy day, he begins to think about the past *Implied relationship, breakup, make-up kiss, character might be ooc I have no idea. Hope you will like it*


The rain was falling heavily on the window, smattering like drums and leaving no visible sight to the outside world. The informant didn't care that much about it, he just sat under his blanket sipping on a cup of coffee.

"My, my, such bad weather, good that I canceled all my meetings for today" he mused to himself, shivering a bit and drawing his blanket closer around him. After a while the weather took a turn for the worst and lightning began to strike.

He laughed a mirthless laugh when the thunder started

"So nostalgic, the weather is just like that _day"_

_Two weeks earlier_

"Why?! Why must you always do this!?" Shizou stood there huffing after the tantrum scream,

"What Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked slightly alarmed at Shizou while shifting his weight to the right foot, in case of him needing to move out of the way of flying projectiles.

"You know damn well what I mean?" He spat out at the informant broker.

"Well since I'm asking, I don't know you protozoan" he hadn't used that nickname in ages, so when it left his mouth it left a bitter aftertaste, something between a bitter almond and coffee.

"You sent another of those gangs after me, they attacked me in the park and killed some civilians while attacking me!"

"What?!" I would never do something like that, you know that I have stopped doing that!" Izaya looked slightly hurt after Shizou said that

"You know that I love you too much to be able to do that now" the informant broker where on the verge of tears after saying that

"I'm having a hard time believing you, especially with this in of the gang members pockets" he threw a piece of paper in front of Izaya, on it stood where, why and how to kill Shizou, also stood leave no one alive around and it was signed by no other then Izaya.

"This can't be me, I don't remember this at all" he reached down and took the paper in his hand. He stared at it in hope that the name would change on the paper to someone elses.

"Your name stands on the paper flea! I thought you loved me, I thought _I _loved _you_, but no this is our goodbye" Shizou turns around and leaves through the hole where the apartment door once stood, ripped down by the brute when he burst through the door.

Izaya just stood there, feeling the sting of being called flea again in such a harsh manner, then it all broke down, hot tears fell down his face and he felt powerless for once. The only sound left in the apartment are the echoing sounds of shoes walking away and rain smattering against the window with the occasionall thunderstrike.

After this incident/break up, Izaya canceled many meetings, especially those in Ikebukuro.

_Present day_

The incident still pains Izaya and haunts him in his dreams. Leaving him in cold sweat after waking up from it, but never remembering what in the dream that reminds him of that moment and that scares him so. Could it be the loss of control during the moment or the parting that he didn't want to happen? He might never know.

Rainy days isn't all bad memories but also happy, like the time when the carnival where in town

_Six months ago_

Lights and laughter where filling the warm summer evening. Cheering and the smell of food enhanced the magic of the carnival. Izaya where wandering around the carnival, waiting for Celty and Shinra to come and meet him here.

While walking around, Izaya didn't focus that much on the path, he focused more on the booths on the side. So it wasn't that surprising that he walked straight in to somebody, he fell backwards straight on his ass.

"hey watc…" the voice belonging to the man he bumped into trailed of, Izaya looked up to see why the person trailed of and the first thing he saw were mocha brown eyes hazed over with fury

"Izaya!" Izaya rolled backwards, away from the angry Shizou and landed on his feet. He stood ready to flee from there.

"Well hello shizu-chan" a smirk spread across Izayas face.

"Flea! What have said about coming to Ikebukuro!" he lifted up the closest stand, which was an empty candle apple stand luckily enough.

Shizou where about to throw the booth and Izaya readied himself to leap out of the way. Just in that moment the weather decided to mock them both and sent a heavy downpour down on them, the people around them have already fled, thanks to Shizou lifting up the stand.

"Well isn't this fantastic, it was all nice and warm, now it is pouring down" Izaya shivered slightly, maybe because he only wore a t-shirt and shorts, Shizou had on a jacket and long pants so he didn't notice the cold and he were immune to cold normally too.

Izaya turned around to find a safe and warm place from the rain, but there were none, just empty stands with no roof on them.

"Well this is just my luck, wait my luck would be if the thunder starts" Izaya mumbled over his breathe and completely ignoring the confused Shizou behind him

"Hello I'm standing here, freezing my ass of and you are just standing there like a statue. Help me find a dry and warm place here" Izaya turned around again. As he turned around Shizou unfroze from his place,

"Why should I…" just as he was about to ask that, lightning struck, sounding like an elephant rushing through a glass store and destroying everything. Izaya jumped till, then huddled up in ball, began to shake and mumble something.

Shizou just stared at Izaya as he huddled up in to ball and began to rock back and forth. He walked over to him, still holding the stand in his hand. As he came closer he heard what the informant broker mumbled.

"It can't strike me when I'm little and huddled up. It can't" he mumbled it like a mantra of protection, the brute felt a sting of pity through his body, so he picked up the little ball called Izaya, bridal style and began with firm steps walking somewhere

"W-where are you taking me you o-oaf?" Izaya tried to sound angry but he was shaking to badly.

"I'm taking you to my apartment, where you can dry up" he mumbled and blushed.

_Present day_

He still remembered what happened after that, Shizous sweet embrace when both of them fell asleep in the same bed, after that and some more events. They started dating, shocking everybody except Erika, who jumped in glee and euphoria.

Izaya just felt that he needed to call Shizou once, just to know if he has a chance to repair the rift or let it all go. He fumbled in the darkness after his mobile

"It should be around here, ah! Found it" he flipped the cell open and dialed shizous number, which he remembers by heart. He hesitated a little when it came to clicking the call button, after while he clicked it and the dialing begun.

*beep beep beep* "hello who is it?" answered shizous with his deep voice, which shook slightly but Izaya didn't notice that, he was too scared to even think.

"helloooo?" Izaya gulped down a bit before answering.

"Hi Shizu-chan" he could hear the sudden intake of air on the other side of the line.

"before you begin to scream or smash the phone, just hear me out. I miss you, I miss you very bad, I miss how you protected me from the rain and storms, how you laughed at my weird antics, I miss your way of talking to me, I miss your nicknames. I feel lonely and scared. The goodbye you left me with broke me, I can't do much without missing you. Please just forgive me" The informant was on the verge of crying, feeling that he just spilled out all his thought and emotions. Now he is scared that Shizou is just going to hang up on him

"Open your door" was the only replay

"Huh?" was the only thing that left Izayas mouth

"Open your fucking door, its freezing outside" It didn't take long for Izaya to rush to the door and throw it open. Seeing Shizou on the other side made Izaya so happy, that he threw his arms around him and cried.

"You are here, you are here" he mumble over and over again.

"Yes I am and I'm sorry for exploding at you like that, I didn't mean that" he murmured softly in the other males ear, his answer were a soft kiss to lips from Izaya.

"No need to apologize, I forgave you before you even screamed at me" they both smiled a small smile and kissed again.

**Me: Wiiiiiieeeeeee another fanfic done, hope you like it and shizou do the finish now.**

**Shizou: *grunts* The characters in this story doesn't belong to Moonfaechild but to its rightfully owner and please review or I will break you**

**Me: thanks Shizou and be a bit nicer**

**Shizou: hell no!**


End file.
